fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hur
Hur (ハール, Haru) is a mage that utilizes Abysmal Phantasm to fight in the battlefield. She is an independent warrior for now because she wanted to see justice within her powers, instead of using it for evil purposes. Appearance Hur partially embodies the word 'sin' in terms of her fashion style. Hur wears a dark purple gown which represents her authority when she is in a public area and the same when she fights in the battlefield. Hur wears thigh high boots which shows less skin from her legs. The top of her gown has a v-neck which shows a bit of cleavage between her breasts and a bit of her stomach. Personality Hur is a calm, yet anti social person to be around with. She has an echo voice which is one of the curses her magic embodies her with and that her magic spells require that specific voice to make her powers work. She has a difficult time speaking with others due to her insecurity of her voice, but she is working on embracing her unique voice. Hur is a woman who is never afraid of taking risks. In addition to embracing her voice, she believes that speaking up during a conversation would be one of her social accomplishments. History Back in the Underworld where she was born and raised, Hur was the royal family and the adviser of the Underworld. Her Father was the King of the Underworld and her Mother was the Queen of the Underworld. Although seeing over the Underworld was the royal family's job, Hur and her mother wanted to see the virgin universe, out of curiosity. But, her father refused to let them go outside. Hur- being the stubborn woman she is, wants to explore the outside to see the other world besides hell but Father refused her to go outside. She flew as fast as possible to pass the Gates of Hell but Father attempts to close the gate. When Father was successful, Hur and Mother questions the action of Father. Hur defies Father saying that she does not care about his morals of the living and dead. After her bold statement, Father starts to deliever a powerful attack to Hur, but Mother blocked the attack which led her to death and joining the dead souls in the Underworld. Hur- furious after what Father did to her mother, she wanted to avenge her death by killing Father. Magic and Abilities Hur is a talented magician who uses Darkness Magic and Black Arts to take down her opponents. She claims the title "Queen of the Underworld" to bring darkness and corruption to anyone who stands in her way. She stains only her enemies with corruption, while she fights alongside with her allies. Her magical spells are meant to be chanted in whisper form since demons are "hidden" to their power Abysmal Phantasm Being the Underworld Queen, Hur possesses a Magic that can make her opponent tremble down in fear which is the moral corruption of each person in the world. Since her nature and her background history is driven by fear and hatred, Hur must gather those feelings together to create the worst enemy for her foes, the fear of darkness, loneliness, and betrayal. But for Hur's intentions, she wants to alter her purpose of her powers, using it for manipulating people's fear instead of plummeting her enemy into justice, instead of becoming a fallen victim of the Underworld. Although her gaze may be her main power, she uses cursed eye fragments of her Darkness Magic as a magical energy weapon to aid her in battle. * Gaze of Terror '(恐怖の視線, ''Kyōfu no shisen) Hur's signature ability. She opens her purple abysmal eyes which makes the opponent drown into fear. Hur can glance in a glimpse of time to find out the deepest fear of her enemy. After that, she will use that fear to question their intention of disturbing the peace of her and her friends. * 'Pain '(疼痛 , Totsu) Hur can manipulate the physical aspects of the Abysmal Phantasm to create fear spikes along their path. The fear spikes can attack unsuspected victims from the ground below. The spikes wil be sharper the farther the target is pushed back by the spikes. Cursed Eye Fragments Hur can produce an energy shard that have a green and black eye which gazes upon their opponents. Hur can manipulate and create many magical abilities with her eye fragments. * '''Abyss (深淵 , Shin'en) Hur can distort reality and can corrupt her surroundings with the power of the Underworld. She can unleash her eye fragments into broken darkness in a frenzied zone. When she releases the power, the eyes can deal damage to anyone who is in contact with it. * Totentanz (トーテンタンズ, Tōtentanzu) Hur creates six giant cursed eye fragments to release the power of the Underworld and make Hur suffocate the area with chaos and void. * 'Entfernen '(取り除きます, Torinozokimasu) Hur can unleash a rushing torrent of dark energy that was given form of the twisted power of creation. The violent burst of energy consumes everything when it is unleashed. * 'Change '(変化する, Henka suru) Hur can send seeds to herself or her allies to heal them for a short amount of time. Although this magic may not be effective, it does its job to recover any deep wounds from enemies, but it can not heal any severe magical damage. Equipment Scythe The scythe that Hur uses is made from confusion, doubt, and the power of the Underworld's chaos. Using this scythe could risk Hur's opponent's morals and could possibly kill them due to the sharpness of the scythe. * 'Nefarious Sense '(不道徳な感覚, Fudōtokuna kankaku) Hur utilizes her scythe to deliver a horizontal slash to her opponents. Those who are caught in the slash are caught in the Abysmal Phantasm while being damaged by the sharpness of the scythe. Trivia * Hur's powers is based on Elsword's character Ainchase Ishmael's third job class, Apostasia. * Hur's intention of her power is to beat Evil with Evil * Her intentions may be similar to Teen Titan's character, Raven. Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Mage